


Let Me Teach You

by Ceicbot



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, M/M, S3x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceicbot/pseuds/Ceicbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 ep 5.<br/>After the show, Kurt tells Blaine he wants to go to his house.<br/>REALLY wanted to get this out before the next episode aired and we learned a lot more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Teach You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d.  
> My feels were overflowing and i wrote this on facebook. why would i do that?! my grandma is on facebook

(Takes place after the first performance and the kiss on stage) Blaine couldn’t help hide his smile from Kurt. He really loved him and thanked the cosmos that he had such a wonderful boyfriend. Kurt wanting to go to his house was a dream come true, he loved spending alone time with him and at Blaine’s place that’s definitely where they’d find it. Blaine’s parents were always busy out doing things amongst their neighborhood attending galas and banquets being the socialites they were, mostly staying in hotels that the events were hosted in and tonight was one of their nights. They promised to see their sons show the following night and Blaine once again thanked his lucky stars he’d have the whole house to himself until tomorrow night.

The drive home was funny and light, they held hands and listened to the radio as the smooth beats of KOST had them naming each snippet of a song they played because of a month long contest, “name that song”. Where people called in and tried to guess from the beat they played.

“ _um...is it Michael Jackson, “smooth criminal”_

Kurt yelped, “NO!”

“ _Sorry ma’am that is the----“_

In unison with the D.j, Kurt baffled yelled out, “WRONG ANSWER!”

Kurt shook his head towards the window watching the cars go by, “really some people just like to be on the radio they like to hear themselves talk- and not in a good way like Rachael sometimes gets away with but in the ‘I’ll just say everything wrong ‘way”

Blaine looked over and chuckled as he kissed the back of Kurt’s hand, gazing lovingly at him

Kurt looked over with low lidded eyes. Blaine seemed to just stare endlessly.

 “Blaine! Watch the road, all we need to do is end up like one of those sad stories where the lovers looked away for an instant and KABOOM they hit a possum or some other furry creature that just HAPPENS to appear out of nowhere and create havoc”

Blaine smiled a secret sly smile.

“What? Have you hit many possums Blaine?” Kurt asked wryly

Blaine chuckled, “no silly, you called me lover. I don’t know I kind of like that. We don’t really have nicknames for each other”

Kurt cocked his head at Blaine, “and you want yours to be lover?”

Blaine just looked at him,

“well. I mean I guess we would have to break the name in a bit huh” With a flash of a smile Blaine turned into his driveway. He halted the car and smiled cheekily at Kurt, “here we are, home sweet home”

Kurt felt his stomach do a somersault,  _oh yeah_ since they had left the school Kurt had forgotten completely why they were coming to Blaine’s house. He didn’t mind Blaine’s house with its big empty rooms because his parents were always away but something about tonight at Blaine’s house had him on edge.

Kurt lost in his thoughts didn’t notice Blaine leave the car, walk around and open the passenger door,

“umm Kurt are you alright?”

Kurt spacingly looked at Blaine, “right...no...No yeah I’m fine. I’m grand”

Kurt smiled and took the outstretched hand closing the door and taking a DEEEP breath. He would go through with this, he wanted to...right? He turned around facing Blaine who held his hand out, “Kurt?” The way Blaine said his name, so reassuring. He knew he wanted to do this for sure. He loved Blaine and he knew Blaine loved him. He knew it. He could feel it in almost everything Blaine did and it was time Blaine got some appreciation. He smiled,

“yes, Blaine I’m fine. He seemed to sashay up close to Blaine taking his hand and heading towards the door.

Blaine fumbled at the keys, he had had Kurt over before but the atmosphere felt slightly different he looked back at Kurt who was standing behind him, “sorry…-the—these keys are so –gah!” he stuttered.

Kurt smiled, rubbing his hands on Blaine’s back, “need help?”

Blaine turned slowly to look at Kurt, suddenly the door popped open and Blaine smiled, “got it”

Both boys laughed and walked inside, “My parents are out, some banquet on the other side of town so it’ll probably just be us all night…” Blaine paused, “um whenever you want to go home, just um let me know—there’s no rush” He quickly added

Kurt smiled, “so it’s just us…all night?”

Blaine felt like the way he gulped was so loud Kurt might comment but instead Kurt smiled a smile Blaine had never seen before and led him upstairs.

With Kurt leading the way he wasn’t able to see the way Blaine watched his backside as they climbed the stairs,  _why did it seem like forever to get up these stairs?, why were kurts jeans so tight? Why was it all of sudden really too hot in this house?_   They reached his door; Kurt pressed against it and walked in facing Blaine. Blaine followed like a love sick puppy.  Kurt collapsed onto the bed and popped back up, taking in the smell and feel of Blaine’s room.

On the other hand, Blaine felt his blood pressure rise, he was use to feeling like this whenever Kurt was in his room but tonight it made him anxious and really nervous, “um… so want to listen to some music?” He hated being nervous because somehow whenever he was nervous with Kurt he said things that dealt with music as his safety net.

Kurt of course knew this and smiled,” Blaine, come here” He patted the bed.

Blaine sat on the bed beside Kurt, “Blaine, you remember how last night I—went a little off on you--”

Before he could finish, Blaine interrupted, “—Kurt, I’m sorry about that I want our first time to be amazing. I never want to pressure you into anyth—“

Kurt holding his composure simply kissed cut him off, “—Blaine, I’m not finished. What I wanted to say is that  _I’m sorry_ for going off on you; I didn’t want to admit that—I want you too. Badly”

Blaine felt his pulse quicken as Kurt continued, “– and I didn’t want you drunk! I wanted you sober’ Kurt looked around the room, ‘in a bed....’ then he looked at Blaine, ‘right here, right now”

Blaine looked sheepishly at Kurt, “don’t apologize Kurt I was being a total jerk last night, you had every reason to be pissed at me, I’m pissed at me”

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine’s hair, “maybe that’s the problem, let me worry about being mad at you”

Blaine smiled loving the way, his boyfriends hands felt through his hair, he closed his eyes loving the feeling. He didn’t notice Kurt was so close until he felt the light touch of warm lips on his. He didn’t open his eyes he just pressed further into the kiss. It wasn’t as making out yet; it was as if both boys were apologizing through kiss, Blaine for being too hard on himself and Kurt for being hard on him. 

Blaine was the one to break away first, his breathing coming in short gasps, “ Kurt…tell me now you are sure you want to do this because I promise I will never hurt you and I don’t want to make you feel like—“

Kurt rose onto his knees sitting further onto the bed, pulling Blaine with him, “Blaine, you’re rambling”

Kurt’s hands were all of a sudden on Blaine running his hands all over his chest and pulling him tighter into the kiss, he went for his blazer and began undoing them until Blaine’s hands lay over his, halting him, “let me do that”

The mood of the room changed then, they were no longer just boyfriends making out in the dim light of Blaine’s room, they were in “Lover mode” between quiet and quick kisses in between fumbling hands, they took their time. They went slow with undressing one another, possibly due to the many layers Kurt was wearing but they took in the sight of each other’s body. Every inch of newly seen skin seemed to deserve a kiss. Blaine pulled back breath hitchy as ever and clad only in an undershirt and his jeans which were in process of being unbuttoned.

Kurt’s breathing was rough and his words blurred together, “wuzthematter?”

Blaine shook his head as if he were in a trance, “oh yeah. It’s just that you look a little uncomfortable”

Kurt smiled, “I’m uncomfortable because you’re over there and were both still dressed”

Blaine laughed, “You’re right about that, that’s why—did you want to borrow some pjs they might be more comfortable”

He walked to his dresser pulling out a pair of sweats and pj bottoms and tossed them onto the bed.

Kurt looked at them, I thought clothes would be—more of an  _after_  thing” His eyebrow went up seeming to hint at Blaine to get back in bed pronto.

Blaine bit his lip and smiled as he sashayed back to the bed, “hint taken”

Kurt stretched as his body seemed to tense as Blaine approached the bed.

Blaine climbed back into the bed sitting at the edge looking back at Kurt taking in his small frame but gorgeous body; he didn’t shy away this time from looking. Kurt laughed, “You don’t have to just look Blaine” His voice was low and Blaine’s eyes wondered further down south, Kurt’s erection stood fighting the material of his jeans. He bit his lip to fight the urge of jumping him a bit longer instead Blaine reached his arms out and hugged him. Tightly. Taking in his scent and his warmth. Kurt was taken back and surprised but being that he was in his undershirt and a pair of jeans he could really feel Blaine, all the love that Blaine’s arms offered and gave.

It seemed like forever the boys just In the middle of the bed holding each other tightly, breathing became in sync. Suddenly the urge crept back in, both boys smiled as Blaine’s erection pressed against Kurt’s body. Blaine decided to press himself harder against Kurt making his erection prominent. Kurt’s grip around Blaine tightened and Blaine toppled backwards pulling Kurt with him. Suddenly it was as if time sped forward, the need increased and hands were fumbling, Blaine pulled frantically at Kurt’s Jeans while Kurt’s feet pushed the rest of Blaine’s jeans down. Blaine stopped at Kurt’s briefs and he circled the waistband with his finger. This was the real deal, they had rubbed against each other (in passing) before but now he was about to see Kurt. Blaine decided he’d just do it he shoved his hands in gripped Kurt with the softest touch but kissed Kurt roughly. Kurt kissed him back letting out an exasperated sigh mixed with a moan. Kurt bit his lip he knew he’d feeling a lot more tonight but the touch of Blaine on him was almost unbearable. He let his body take over and moved against his hand. Blaine practically writhing simply flipped Kurt onto his back. Blaine took off his shirt as the heat between the two of them rose and tiny beads of sweat began to collect on his chest. Blaine was topless and was wearing his briefs while Kurt lay under him fully exposed, he was caught staring again.

“You know Blaine, I really want you but I have to be honest, I have no clue what to do” Hearing Kurt’s voice brought a smile to Blaine, “I’ve read and researched, I’ll teach you. We can teach each other” Blaine reached over and turned off the lights, suddenly the room glowed a tinge of burnt out yellow.

Kurt covered his face and hid a smile, “sex by nightlight”

Blaine smiled, “simply romantic”

They giggled and kissed slowly, working each other back up to good and ready. Kurt’s lower exposed half began taking over, he followed it and began thrusting against Blaine. At first rocking his hips and rubbing himself against Blaine, “Blaine-“His breaths now came in shallow spurts, ‘lose the underwear”

Blaine smiled to himself as he rose and shifted out of his brief.

Kurt practically gasped at Blaine’s length.  Blaine smiled a cheeky smile in the dark then he rocked his hips with Kurt’s matching and missing altogether, the mere fact of skin on skin was the goal and they had all night to reach it and beyond some.


End file.
